Document scanners are well known devices that capture and digitize images of documents. Present document scanners are generally Flat-bed, Sheet-fed or Hand-held types, these scanners include a contact-type scanning mechanism comprising a contact glass, a one-dimensional photo-detector array, and a linear array of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that serves as an illuminating source. The contact-type scanning mechanism reads one line across a page of document at a time. By moving the page of document relatively across this scanning line, the document information can then be captured in a digital format.